countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Earth 93/@comment-34521441-20180227041129/@comment-32011883-20180228222228
First off: I think one of us needs to start adding these details in this thread we've agreed upon to the actual wiki page proper (because they're awesome and deserve to be enshrined in canon). Comments on your ideas: I like a lot of what I see. In defense of Stonehenge: cliches are fun if you make fun of them, or use them in new and creative ways, which I think we can totally do. If you still think it's a bad idea, I'll defer to your judgement. I think Pixies having hummingbird wings would be cool (I'm not really a bug guy). Now question answering time: Elf Disadvantages? If we go by the idea of elves being especially connected with nature, a logical extension of that would be difficulty surviving in places where nature has been destroyed (just like animals going extinct when their natural habitat disappears). I picture elves as tall and slender, graceful, and fast, like deer. A logical weakness would then be that they are not as hardy (by which I mean tough and or strong) as other races like humans or dwarves, built more for speed and grace than for predation. I imagine elves as being almost hyper-evolved herbivoric species, who hold themselves superior to others because of their connection with nature (and vegetarianism), which grants them a more naturalistic grasp of various types of magic than humans, but in a straight fight minus magic or weapons, they would generally lose, or need to run away. Dwarvish Culture: I don't see why they shouldn't be as diverse as human populations are, maybe having different religions and subcultures and political identities within their species (like humanity, it would be really weird if every dwarf looked and talked and believed in the same way). As for specifics, I don't have many ideas. Your five-part split kingdom would be really good probably. Maybe several states if you want to go for max realism, but that would get really complicated really fast. How do Fae Courts work, and how can the various races all join? Bear with me here, because I'm going to connect it with something that seems like a tangent at first, but will make sense (hopefully) when I'm all done. Magic in this universe I see as coming from a variety of sources, but the most powerful source of magic is the emotions of living creatures, which get more powerful the more capable of thought the creature is (as abstractions like Justice and Duty enter into the picture and make things more nuanced than aversion/liking). So the major races all have one thing in common--they all have a comparable level of sentience and personhood (they might dispute this amongst each other, but it's true). Their sentience gives them a powerful natural connection to magic--through their emotions. The Fae Courts, Winter (Unseelie) or Summer (Seelie), have long tapped into this source for their power, and this is why their courts have different specific emotions associated with them. Dwarves began to join faerie courts about the same time as everyone else--because the courts don't exist merely on the surface, they are a realm beyond the physical, where the mortal races can go to gain the power gained from directly tapping into a magical pool of shared emotion. Does that make sense? Salamander or other Deepsea creature suggestions? Can the salamanders have fire-breathing powers? Talking bats? Talking rats? Talking Bears? Fish with Five eyes? Dwarf Inebreation? What if they didn't have alcohol until they started emerging from the underground a few thousand years ago? We could have it that they discovered it through trade, got addicted, and used their vast mineral resources to trade for a stockpile of ales. This could be interesting especially if it leads to a stereotype of drunken dwarves or so forth in the other races. Mermaids? My proposal: Predatory fish/human monsters of the sea, who survive by luring gullible and sex-starved sailors to their doom. In recent years, they've changed their strategy to move on tourists at the beach. Eh? What do you think? Questions for You: What do you think of my explanation for the Fae Courts and Magic in general? Good, bad, or in-between? Any other magical races (from Tolkien or elsewhere) that you want us to adapt? If so, which ones and how? Any other wild ideas you want to share? All ideas are welcome.